


Royal Time

by Gee_Wayspiritanimal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Prince Frank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Wayspiritanimal/pseuds/Gee_Wayspiritanimal
Summary: Frank is the prince of a kingdom called Thedale, when he comes of age he has problems finding a spouse that he feels will suit him.This story is also posted on my MCRFanfiction.com account.





	1. Introduction

Franklin Iero was prince of Thedale, the next in line when he comes of age. His father passed when poor Franklin was only the age of eight. The mourning child going through his father’s death, was the presses new face. On every newspaper and magazine Frank Iero’s name was there. The press was always bombarding the royal family with questions; especially when the prince would be crowned. The royal family knew they could not leave the people wondering. Someone needed to be a leader, so the queen told the people that the royal council would be in decision until the prince came of age. 

The prince began to grow into a fine young man, and a soon to be great leader. Through the years he figured out a secret he did not want anyone to know, but the queen was very wise and could see right through her son. But being the knowing women she is left it alone until her son was ready to tell. Through all the lessons and teachings there was something that kept being repeated that Frank knew he was going to hate. Arranged marriages for royals. The prince truly did believe in love, he saw how his father looked at his mother when he was alive. Their marriage was arranged but Frank wished he could pick who to rule the kingdom with. 

The day the council confronted Frank on the matter was the day the prince dreaded the most. Royal lady after lady they told or showed the prince. But none he felt was quite right. The range from too perky to utterly dull was astonishing. There was three ladies that Frank could stand to be around without gouging his eyes out. Amelia, Lillian and the third Elizabeth he met, the first two were dreadful. Frank told the council his possible suitors, but told them to keep an eye open. 

“Mother all the ladies the council pick are so terrible. They are so bad! Like why most they all be the same. Too happy, too ‘oh my god so you’re a prince’, yes, yes I know,” Frank complained. He did this almost every time a new girl came. 

“Son. My darling boy, you are twenty-two and need to find a partner. You can’t keep putting off the crown because you don’t like your options. Be lucky your father didn’t get to pick. Luckily he ended up with me,” the queen stated proudly. 

“Yes but I actually want to be able to have what you and Father had but with the girls that have been picked that’s never gonna happen!” 

“Listen hear, they are trying their best. But maybe you’re just too picky. I have been nice, but if you do not have a fiance by your next birthday, I will pick your spouse,” the queen affirmed and left. “Oh no. What am I to do now,” Frank sulked to himself.

The first problem with all of the councils picks were simple to Frank. None of them had a dick, it was as simple as that. Frank Iero, the prince of Thedale, liked men. Frank being who he is was scared to voice this, but it was not false. Frank thought about this so many times. The thought was consuming him, he knew he had to pick a young lady soon or else his kingdom would grow upset. Their was already talk and the press was beginning to question if Frank was even ready to take the crown or not. The prince believed he was ready to take the crown but not the queen he would gain with it.


	2. What To Do

Frank woke up in the morning freaking out. He had five months to find a spouse. Five months! He guessed being a prince it wouldn’t be so hard, but considering he didn’t like any of his options it was proven to be difficult. It’s not like he hasn’t like any of the girls, he just doesn’t like what the girls provide. He wants someone more… manly. 

Frank got dressed in his nice everyday clothes and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. “Hello son, did you think about what I said last night?” 

“Yes Mother. I haven’t stopped thinking about it. I’m going to talk to the council and give them a few suggestions on ladies that might be better fit.”  
“Oh that’s a great idea. That will indeed help,” the queen smiled. Frank could only hope it would. It might not solve his problem but it certainly wouldn’t be as dreadful as some of the ladies he has met through the years. Frank and his mother ate breakfast with little talk here and there. They both finished and Frank excused himself to go talk to the council. 

“Hello George, how are you today?” Frank asked when he approached the the council room. “Why I’m fine thank you for asking my prince. What do you need today?”  
“I’m actually hear to speak to the council about the ladies you have been picking. Some have been lovely but I have to say none have been quite right. So I’m here to give a few tips on what I think I prefer.”  
“Oh my prince that will be very helpful. I will say it will make it more difficult to find options, so the meetings might be fewer.”  
“Well that is better than spending my and the ladies time on who I don’t prefer.”  
“Very true my prince. Why don’t I take you inside so you can share this with the council,” saying that George opens the door and gives a wave to go through. 

The council stands from the larger dark mahogany table in the middle of the room, when they realize Frank stepped into the room. “My prince,” the council greeted. In total the Royal Council was six men, the prince and the queen. “Hello everyone,” Frank greeted as he sat at the head of the table. “I am here to talk about the ladies you gentlemen have been choosing. I figured I would help give you gentlemen an idea of what I like so we can weed out the ladies who I don’t particularly prefer.”  
“A wonderful idea my prince,” John Edwards spoke.  
“But my prince what if you find the one, but she wasn’t your original type?” James always was the one who questioned everything. Frank internally rolled his eyes because of course none of the women they were going to choose would be Frank’s type. But he could enjoy a women’s company if he had too. However Frank was not going to tell anyone this.  
“Well I’m not sure my mother told you, but she has set a time limit for me to get engaged. I have until my birthday which is in five months. So I rather find a lady I find quite enjoyable now and hopefully fall in love then love at first sight. My childish dreams are over, it is time to find a bride.”  
“My prince but how you dreamed, you must not give up on your dreams yet. Never my prince, remember that,” Ray was like the preacher of the council, he always gave everyone more hope. He was also the youngest member of the council except Frank, and quickly became one of Frank’s best friends. Frank wishes Ray was right on this matter though, he usually is but Frank’s not so sure this time.  
“My Prince so what are you looking for then?” George questioned.  
“I would like someone fairly cute, someone to compliment my looks if you could, like darker hair, not a blonde. Someone who can have a serious conversion but is funny at the right moment, and can deal with stress, because when I become king I need someone by me who can handle that. I would also like them to have some common interest, like reading or music, just so we have some easy common ground,” Frank has been thinking about this a lot but when he says it out loud it seems silly.  
“My Prince I will not lie, this task will be difficult but not unreasonable. We will try and find you the best options for your liking,” John Newer states and bows.  
“Thank you very much, I wish you good luck,” with that Frank stands up to leave. When he leaves through the doors he hears Ray calling him. “Yes?”  
“Frank, I hope you know this will be more difficult, but not impossible. Don’t give up hope on finding your true love, I believe you will. Actually I know you will,” Ray smiles and pats the prince on his shoulder and heads back into the council room.


	3. A Meeting

It was two week ago Frank talked to the council about finding a lady. Frank continues on with his regular routine of classes, history lessons, meetings and greetings. That is until Ray approaches him about one of the daughters from Highens the council thought Frank may like. “Frank I’m going to be honest. She does fit your description to a T, but I’ve personally been to Highens. The people there are very snobby and if the royals are anything like the people you are going to dread this. I’m not saying this girl will be but as a heads up.”  
“Thank you Ray. I guess I should have seen this coming but honestly I hoped the dreadful meetings would end but you do show me I won’t be as lucky,” Frank walked away a little upset. He knew not all the girls would be perfect because no one is but he thought he would have a better time with the description of girls he gave.   
Frank didn’t know how he was going to pick a lady anymore. Plus he didn’t know how the ladies felt. Frank guesses after all these years he kind of does have a reputation, he’s seen the papers. Frank hasn’t ever picked a lady to be on his list. Frank has been meeting ladies for an engagement since he was seventeen. None of them he has really remembered, or at least not in a good way. The terrible, unforgettable moments that happen are quite scarring and unforgettable. But those girls would never be Frank’s choice. 

In the early afternoon the next day the daughter from Highens showed up. She wore a dark blue dress that laid just past her knees, and a match set of gold earrings and necklace. Just by who she dressed and looked you could tell she was dripping in money. His kingdom did need more money, so he could see why the council would pick this girl first. She did fit Frank’s wanted image. Dark brown hair with darker natural streaks running through. Now was to meet the girl.   
“Hello, you must be the divine Isabella,” Frank reach out and kissed her hand.  
“Why thank you my prince, and yes I am,” she replied.   
“Shall we head to the library for a chat?” “Why not.” They both head off to the library on the west side of the castle. The library was very large filled from floor to ceiling, each wall covered with bookshelves. In the middle of the room there were large and small couches with small bookshelves next to them and gorgeous lamps on end tables. The theme of the room was red, black and gold to match most the versions of books the Royal Family owns, and of course to match a few royal colors.   
Frank lead Isabella to one of the couches and sat on the other side. “Would you like some tea? Or something else to drink?” Frank asked. Sometimes these things dragged on and it was best to be comfortable with a refreshment now. “Tea sounds great, thank you.” Frank called the servant over to have him bring them both a pot of tea, then turned back to Isabella.   
“So what do you like to do? What are your interests?” Frank questioned.  
“I like to horseback ride, read, and sometimes go hiking. I know that doesn’t sound very lady like but I do enjoy a good scroll through the mountains. There are many mountains where I live, it’s especially easy for me to go hiking because my home is located at the top of the biggest mountain in the area.” “Oh wow, that’s very impressive. I’ve never meet someone who liked hiking I must say.” “Oh it’s very calming, and gives a good workout. My older sister hates that I go, she is always on me about being better. But proves to her, I am the one talking to you, not her,” she rolled her eyes. “It must be nice to have a sibling though. I wish I had one,” Frank frowned. He did wish he had a sibling someone to always be around, someone to trust and always talk too. He guesses he will have a wife to do the same thing with soon though.  
“Well I do love my brother the most, but my sister is a handful and I don’t much care for her.”  
“That’s understandable.” The conversion dies down after that, small talk. The tea comes and they talk a little more. The girl wasn’t as bad as Frank thought, she was nice and not that snobby. Sometimes the amount of preppy girl was to much, but overall the meeting went well. 

After the girl left, Frank decided he should rub it in Rays face about how he had Frank paranoid over more than what’s been done before. The girl was nice, and better than most of the others he’s met through the years. But still not quite the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to hear some of Franks previous meetings with other ladies ;)


	4. Ugh

Frank had met eight more girls since Isabella. They haven’t gotten much better, but things were better than before. Frank had mostly the same routine with each girl, sometimes switch from the library to the garden or giving the lady a tour of the castle. He didn’t give tours very often unless he dreaded or liked the girl. If he dread the girl, it switched the subject and they had a conversion. But if he liked talking to a girl he’d give them a tour to be able to talk to them more and find out more about them. In the five years he has been meeting ladies he’s only given tours to ones he has liked six times. That’s hundreds of girls he’s meet and he was liked six. The ladies he has met recently have been decent but not enough. 

Frank is down to three months left until his birthday. He doesn’t know what to do, honestly if he doesn’t find a fit girl he might pick Isabella or Katie, the fourth girl he met after Isabella. So Frank did what any good prince or king would do, he went to his council.   
“Hello gentlemen. Who’s the lucky lady I get to meet next? Is there a girl?” Frank queried. “We have two ladies who are coming this week, but Ray had a wonderful idea,” George informed Frank. “Oh did you now Ray?”   
“Yes, well you see Brunsville is having a ball, and I think it would be a great idea for you to go. Considering there will be many ladies there and if you get bored and don’t want to talk to a girl you have been, unlike here, you can walk away.” Frank thought Ray was a genius. He already did, but Frank loves a good party and meeting girls and then being able to leave was a great thing. Plus he could look at all the nice looking men there all dressed up.   
“Wonderful!” Frank clapped, “When is the ball?” “In two weeks sir.”  
Frank looks at the servant waiting at the door, “Will you find me my tailor, I need him for tomorrow so we can get my suit for the ball. Tell him it’s in two weeks and I need this. Thank you.” The servant runs off, and Frank smiles. This is going to be better than ever. No more routine of meeting a girl, it will be totally random. And he doesn’t have to talk to anyone if he does not want too. Frank thinks this is the best idea since... toilet paper. “Does my mother know about this yet?” “Not yet sir.” “Then I will tell her now, thank you gentlemen.” Frank heads off to find his mother. She really could be anywhere, so he asks the butler if he knows. “Yes my prince, she is at an interview in the city.” Frank thanks him and guesses he can wait, so he heads to the library.   
The library is one of Frank’s favorite places in the castle, luckily there are three. But the smallest one is his favorite, it’s his hideout. To get away from all the stresses of being the person he is supposed to be. But the person he is supposed to be is not entirely him. Frank wishes he could just come out and say he likes men. But the problem is he is supposed to like women and make a heir. If he doesn’t who will rule the kingdom next? There’s so many pressures on how Frank will rule, and who he will marry, what will his first child be, what will there name be. Frank’s not even engaged and people are already naming his first child. Sometimes Frank thinks it’s too much. He doesn’t know how he is going to be able to do it. His mother always tells him “it’s stressful but when you find someone you love and they stick by you through everything. It will all be worth it. I fully believe in you son,” it’s hard to think you can’t. When your mother supports you fully and will be by your side, Frank doesn’t think he’ll need anyone else. But Frank is also not dumb and knows his mother is not going to be with him forever, and Frank needs to continue on the family line.   
Frank has always wondered since he’s known he was gay, why it had to be him. Why did he have to be the first in his family to be gay. Frank doesn’t even know if he is going to be able to have children. Not that he couldn’t have children, but he would have to be thinking of a man while with his spouse. Now Frank knows this isn’t right, but he knows he will have to do what he has to do, no matter if it’s right or not. Who knows though he might actually fall in love with his wife and actually be able to make love to her. Frank thinks he might actually like that.   
When Frank was halfway through his book, his mother came in the room. “I heard you were looking for me?” “Ah Mother yes. Ray and the council were telling me about a ball in Brunsville, and said it would be a good idea for me to go.” “That’s a brilliant idea, I would like to come with you if you don’t mind.” “Of course I wouldn’t mind. Now I now I’ll have great company on the journey there,” Frank walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on her smooth cheek. “I cannot wait to see your beautiful gown. That always has been my favorite thing about going to balls with you. You always look beautiful, but when you wear gowns it makes me remember what an angel you are,” Frank smiles fondly. The queen, eyes watering, lifts her hand to gently caress Frank’s cheek. “I love you son. Why don’t you get ready for supper, hm?” “Yes Mother,” Frank exits the small library. Linda looks around fondly, knowing that this was her husband’s favorite place, just as it is her sons. The queen often wonders if she should tell her son this, but thinks she should wait until a special time.


	5. Hmm. Weird

Ray and the prince were hanging around after supper, talking about nonsense like best friends do. “Do you remember, Connie! Man she was crazy!” Ray reminisces. “She’s hard to forget! She tried to tip over the bookshelf on top of me!” Frank shouted. A lot of the ladies he met were normal but some knew that the prince wasn’t interested, so they went bazarek. Frank didn’t appreciate this, so he had the guards kindly escort the ladies out. The first time it happened Frank was terrified. He had no idea what to do, or what caused the girl to lash out. “Oh man there has been some crazy ones.” “Yes, yes there has,” they thought back, grinning about the crazy ladies.  
“That’s why I’m glad to be going to this ball” “Oh I’m sure it will be very nice.”  
“Ray I would like for you to travel with Mother and I to Brunsville. You are my best friend and my guide. I need someone to give me advice, other than Mother, who is trying to get me wed as soon as possible.” “I would love to Frank, thank you. However, I do not really think that is the queens intentions.” “Well I do. She wants me to take the crown soon. Which I understand I just wish I had more time,” Frank sighs. Ray gives him a gentle hand on the back, and a knowing look.  
Ray goes home, and Frank sees his mother in the hallway. “Mother,” Frank calls. “Ray said he would love to join us.” “Oh how delightful. I do love Ray.” “Me too Mother, me too.” “Have you packed yet? We leave in two days.” “No I haven’t yet, I’m about to do that now.” The queen and the prince finish their conversion saying goodnight, and Frank heads to pack.  
“Hmmm, where to start,” Frank says to himself out loud. He heads over to his large, black chest and pulls it out, he drags it near his bed, and opens it. He grabs undergarments and nightclothes first, folds them neatly, and sets the in the chest. He looks at his suit for the ball and decides he doesn’t want to crease it by putting it in the chest, so he leaves in on the hanger, and heads to his drawer. He pulls out some of his more comfortable clothes for the travel, and his really nice clothes for when they get to Brunsville. He folds the clothes, puts them in the chest, and gathers his hygiene items. After packing what he will need he strips to his undergarments and climbs in bed. Frank lies in bed thinking of the ball. He hopes to meet a nice girl, he truly does. In hopes of finding a nice lady, Frank rests his eyes, and falls asleep.  
_“Wow you are perfect. How am I so lucky to have someone so beautiful and smart in my life?” A beautiful man says to Frank. “I’m not quite sure,” the prince laughs at the man. The beautiful man climbs in Frank’s lap and kiss him. The kiss full of love and affection. When they break away and gaze into each other’s eye. The man has the most beautiful hazel eyes Frank hands down has ever seen. They smile and head into a more heated kiss. The prince grips the mans long black hair, tugging on it and in return getting a small moan. They continue to roll around making out. Then the beautiful man takes off the princes shirt, throws it, and starts kissing down his chest. He starts to undo his pants, and looks up. He pulls off the princes pants, climbs on top off him and reaches for his-_  
Frank wakes up panting, he looks down and has a raging boner. He laughs a little and shakes his head. Frank decides he might as well take advantage of his privacy for now, because soon he won’t have this kind of privacy. So he takes care of his not so little problem.  
Afterwards, the prince tries to remember the face of the beautiful man, but his face just won’t come to his head. He can’t remember all he knows is that the man in his dream, is someone who he would like to meet in real life. He tried to go back to sleep but his mind kept racing through different types of faces. Men with different shaped heads, noses, eyes, lips especially, but he couldn’t remember anything about the man. The prince stay awake for an hour until he finally fell asleep, thinking about different types of handsome men.  
Frank woke up to the sound of his mother’s voice. “Frank, Frank honey, wake up.” Frank opened his eyes to see his mother peering over him, with a little bit of concern written across her face. The prince stretched a little and groaned, “Yeah Ma?” “Honey it’s eleven-thirty. Are you feeling okay? You’ve never slept this late before.” “Yes Mother, I’m fine. Thank you for checking on me, and waking me. I don’t know why I slept so late,” he shook his head. “Well why don’t you come down for an early lunch. I’ll sit with you while you eat.” “Okay Mother. Just let me get dressed really quick and I’ll be right down.” “Okay sweetie, see you soon,” and away she went. Frank groaned and slammed back against his bed, not ready for the day. Honestly he’s kinda happy he slept in so late. It will make the travel ahead tomorrow a little easier, and considering he already packed he doesn’t really have anything else to do today. The prince reluctantly gets out of bed and gets dressed. Another day, at least he can spend today and the next day to enjoy reading. The prince does love a good book.

*** The next day

“Frank are you ready to leave,” the queen asks her son who is in the library grabbing and looking through as many books as possible. “Almost Mother, I’m looking for one more book. I want Ray to read it, but I forgot where I set it.” The queen shakes her head at her son, “Okay well hurry up or we are leaving without you. You better be on the carriage in five minutes!” “You can’t leave me here, I’m your reason for going!” But the queen didn’t hear because she had already walked out the door. Frank continued searching for the book, and ended up finding two more to read on the journey. He finally found the book and went on his way to the carriage, happy and inspired.  
“There you are. Took you long enough!” Ray greeted the prince as he appeared.  
“Yes, here I am. And ready to go now. Is everything set, can we leave?”  
“Yes, all we were waiting for was you. Now get in the carriage!” His mother demanded. Frank got in the carriage and Ray told the coachman that they were all set to leave. Ray got in the carriage and Frank immediately shoved a book in his face. “This was the book I wanted you to read, and we have nothing better to do on this trip so here you go,” Frank nugged Ray with the book, and when he didn’t take it, the prince took the other man’s hand and place the book in his grasp. “You do know communication is a thing, we could talk.” “Yes, but I love to read. Now please enjoy that great book, and I will enjoy one of mine. Mother there are plenty here if you want to read one. I have three different kinds of love stories, that you might like.” “Thank you son, but I think I will wait a while then start on a book,” the queen smiles and looks out the window. Frank smiled and dove into his book, Ray shook his head and flipped through the book. “Why not,” he thought and started the first page.  
After looking out the window, Linda grabbed one of the books to start to read. She really wished that Frank would look up from his book to see his kingdom. Even though it’s not the best looking, it still is a beautiful thing to see. All the people are lovely and kind, and it’s really nice to see them living life at their homes, happy and with their families. The queen knows Frank is content, but he is not happy. There is something missing; more like who. He meets so many girls but none of them are the one, and she thinks this also might be making the poor boy feel even more lonely. She doesn’t mean to rush him into marriage, but at his age he should have taken over the kingdom a long time ago. She does understand why some of the ladies Frank isn’t very fond of, but some of them are very sweet, and right up Frank’s alley. When he turned away ladies the queen was quite fond of this is when she figured out that her son was hiding something. She wants her son to be happy, like most mothers do, so she had to do something, because she knew her son wouldn’t.  
Linda thought about the letter she sent, hoping to get a response soon. She knew that Frank would love this, but she wasn’t going to tell him about it until the time came. The queen wanted to surprise her son, and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. She gazed at her son, and saw him with a smile on his face, eyes wide, and completely lost in his book. He absolutely loved to read; he would read anything and everything. He loved to read about love and history especially. Which is a good thing considering he will be running a kingdom soon, and he will have to make wise choices like the people before him choose or didn’t choose to do. He could learn from other people’s mistakes from books, instead of how most do from their fathers. The queen felt more heartbreak for her son most times when it came to losing the love of her life. He never had a father to teach him how to wield a sword and shield, or have a father to son talk about growing up, or how to talk to girls (even though Frank has no problem with it), or how to rule the kingdom. At first the queen did try to give Frank a father figure, but it turned sour when the man looked to take over the kingdom instead of guiding Frank. They do not even speak the mans name anymore, but Frank soon forgot about him since they left him ignorant to the situation. However, when the man walked out of Frank and his mother’s life, Frank turned to books and stories to keep his mind curious and exploring. He did not need a man to teach him, he had many of men teach him more than one man could.  
The queen smiled to at her son, and looked down to actually start reading her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because I can. Hopefully the next chapter will be even longer :)


	6. Hmm. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why the chapter uploaded like this, and I can't figure out how to fix it. But I hope you can understand it, and I will try to fix it if I get it figured out.

Ray and the prince were hanging around after supper, talking about nonsense like best friends do. “Do you remember, Connie! Man she was crazy!” Ray reminisces. “She’s hard to forget! She tried to tip over the bookshelf on top of me!” Frank shouted. A lot of the ladies he met were normal but some knew that the prince wasn’t interested, so they went bazarek. Frank didn’t appreciate this, so he had the guards kindly escort the ladies out. The first time it happened Frank was terrified. He had no idea what to do, or what caused the girl to lash out. “Oh man there has been some crazy ones.” “Yes, yes there has,” they thought back, grinning about the crazy ladies. 

“That’s why I’m glad to be going to this ball” “Oh I’m sure it will be very nice.” “Ray I would like for you to travel with Mother and I to Brunsville. You are my best friend and my guide. I need someone to give me advice, other than Mother, who is trying to get me wed as soon as possible.” “I would love to Frank, thank you. However, I do not really think that is the queens intentions.” “Well I do. She wants me to take the crown soon. Which I understand I just wish I had more time,” Frank sighs. Ray gives him a gentle hand on the back, and a knowing look. 

Ray goes home, and Frank sees his mother in the hallway. “Mother,” Frank calls. “Ray said he would love to join us.” “Oh how delightful. I do love Ray.” “Me too Mother, me too.” “Have you packed yet? We leave in two days.” “No I haven’t yet, I’m about to do that now.” The queen and the prince finish their conversion saying goodnight, and Frank heads to pack. “Hmmm, where to start,” Frank says to himself out loud. He heads over to his large, black chest and pulls it out, he drags it near his bed, and opens it. He grabs undergarments and nightclothes first, folds them neatly, and sets the in the chest. He looks at his suit for the ball and decides he doesn’t want to crease it by putting it in the chest, so he leaves in on the hanger, and heads to his drawer. He pulls out some of his more comfortable clothes for the travel, and his really nice clothes for when they get to Brunsville. He folds the clothes, puts them in the chest, and gathers his hygiene items. After packing what he will need he strips to his undergarments and climbs in bed. Frank lies in bed thinking of the ball. He hopes to meet a nice girl, he truly does. In hopes of finding a nice lady, Frank rests his eyes, and falls asleep. 

_“Wow you are perfect. How am I so lucky to have someone so beautiful and smart in my life?” A beautiful man says to Frank. “I’m not quite sure,” the prince laughs at the man. The beautiful man climbs in Frank’s lap and kiss him. The kiss full of love and affection. When they break away and gaze into each other’s eye. The man has the most beautiful hazel eyes Frank hands down has ever seen. They smile and head into a more heated kiss. The prince grips the mans long black hair, tugging on it and in return getting a small moan. They continue to roll around making out. Then the beautiful man takes off the princes shirt, throws it, and starts kissing down his chest. He starts to undo his pants, and looks up. He pulls off the princes pants, climbs on top off him and reaches for his-_

Frank wakes up panting, he looks down and has a raging boner. He laughs a little and shakes his head. Frank decides he might as well take advantage of his privacy for now, because soon he won’t have this kind of privacy. So he takes care of his not so little problem. Afterwards, the prince tries to remember the face of the beautiful man, but his face just won’t come to his head. He can’t remember all he knows is that the man in his dream, is someone who he would like to meet in real life. He tried to go back to sleep but his mind kept racing through different types of faces. Men with different shaped heads, noses, eyes, lips especially, but he couldn’t remember anything about the man. The prince stay awake for an hour until he finally fell asleep, thinking about different types of handsome men. 

Frank woke up to the sound of his mother’s voice. “Frank, Frank honey, wake up.” Frank opened his eyes to see his mother peering over him, with a little bit of concern written across her face. The prince stretched a little and groaned, “Yeah Ma?” “Honey it’s eleven-thirty. Are you feeling okay? You’ve never slept this late before.” “Yes Mother, I’m fine. Thank you for checking on me, and waking me. I don’t know why I slept so late,” he shook his head. “Well why don’t you come down for an early lunch. I’ll sit with you while you eat.” “Okay Mother. Just let me get dressed really quick and I’ll be right down.” “Okay sweetie, see you soon,” and away she went. Frank groaned and slammed back against his bed, not ready for the day. Honestly he’s kinda happy he slept in so late. It will make the travel ahead tomorrow a little easier, and considering he already packed he doesn’t really have anything else to do today. The prince reluctantly gets out of bed and gets dressed. Another day, at least he can spend today and the next day to enjoy reading. The prince does love a good book. 

*** The next day 

“Frank are you ready to leave,” the queen asks her son who is in the library grabbing and looking through as many books as possible. “Almost Mother, I’m looking for one more book. I want Ray to read it, but I forgot where I set it.” The queen shakes her head at her son, “Okay well hurry up or we are leaving without you. You better be on the carriage in five minutes!” “You can’t leave me here, I’m your reason for going!” But the queen didn’t hear because she had already walked out the door. Frank continued searching for the book, and ended up finding two more to read on the journey. He finally found the book and went on his way to the carriage, happy and inspired. 

“There you are. Took you long enough!” Ray greeted the prince as he appeared. “Yes, here I am. And ready to go now. Is everything set, can we leave?” “Yes, all we were waiting for was you. Now get in the carriage!” His mother demanded. Frank got in the carriage and Ray told the coachman that they were all set to leave. Ray got in the carriage and Frank immediately shoved a book in his face. “This was the book I wanted you to read, and we have nothing better to do on this trip so here you go,” Frank nudged Ray with the book, and when he didn’t take it, the prince took the other man’s hand and place the book in his grasp. 

“You do know communication is a thing, we could talk.” “Yes, but I love to read. Now please enjoy that great book, and I will enjoy one of mine. Mother there are plenty here if you want to read one. I have three different kinds of love stories, that you might like.” “Thank you son, but I think I will wait a while then start on a book,” the queen smiles and looks out the window. Frank smiled and dove into his book, Ray shook his head and flipped through the book. “Why not,” he thought and started the first page. 

After looking out the window, Linda grabbed one of the books to start to read. She really wished that Frank would look up from his book to see his kingdom. Even though it’s not the best looking, it still is a beautiful thing to see. All the people are lovely and kind, and it’s really nice to see them living life at their homes, happy and with their families. The queen knows Frank is content, but he is not happy. There is something missing; more like who. He meets so many girls but none of them are the one, and she thinks this also might be making the poor boy feel even more lonely. She doesn’t mean to rush him into marriage, but at his age he should have taken over the kingdom a long time ago. She does understand why some of the ladies Frank isn’t very fond of, but some of them are very sweet, and right up Frank’s alley. When he turned away ladies the queen was quite fond of this is when she figured out that her son was hiding something. 

She wants her son to be happy, like most mothers do, so she had to do something, because she knew her son wouldn’t. Linda thought about the letter she sent, hoping to get a response soon. She knew that Frank would love this, but she wasn’t going to tell him about it until the time came. The queen wanted to surprise her son, and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. She gazed at her son, and saw him with a smile on his face, eyes wide, and completely lost in his book. He absolutely loved to read; he would read anything and everything. He loved to read about love and history especially. Which is a good thing considering he will be running a kingdom soon, and he will have to make wise choices like the people before him choose or didn’t choose to do. He could learn from other people’s mistakes from books, instead of how most do from their fathers. The queen felt more heartbreak for her son most times when it came to losing the love of her life. He never had a father to teach him how to wield a sword and shield, or have a father to son talk about growing up, or how to talk to girls (even though Frank has no problem with it), or how to rule the kingdom. At first the queen did try to give Frank a father figure, but it turned sour when the man looked to take over the kingdom instead of guiding Frank. They do not even speak the mans name anymore, but Frank soon forgot about him since they left him ignorant to the situation. However, when the man walked out of Frank and his mother’s life, Frank turned to books and stories to keep his mind curious and exploring. He did not need a man to teach him, he had many of men teach him more than one man could. The queen smiled to at her son, and looked down to actually start reading her book.


End file.
